


The Blowing of the Nexus

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files, Xtro-II (1990)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.NOTE: This story involves Fox Mulder and Lt. Bains from the movie X-tro II The encounter. For those of you who are unfamiliar, X-tro was a very bad movie featuring some pretty terrible actors in the lead roles. However, Nick, playing a soldier fighting against an alien invader, is the only bright spot in the entire show. He's young, buff and he's running around in a Tank shirt working up an adorable sweat. What more do you need in a film? For Nick only would I say that it was worth staying up late to watch on the Sci. Fi/Space channels or spending $1.00 and pulling it off the old release/cheap rack at the local video store. Also, Bains first name, to my knowledge is never actually mentioned so I tossed in 'Alex' as his first name, because, well obviously I have no imagination. Well, maybe some, I did think up this. RATING: NC 17. As usual. No major warnings for this short piece of work except to say this story is a little bit kinky, even for me :-} Contains explicit M/M sex. SPOILERS: None. I used the first few lines from the movie as my opening scene. But even that was only based loosely on a scene in the B flick. The contents and story line are fictional. Anyone who's seen the movie will get the gist and the rest, hopefully will like it anyway. FEEDBACK: Always welcomed, appreciated and answered. No flames please, because if you don't have anything nice to say... don't bother saying it at all... This story was not beta read, therefore any and all mistakes are purely my own.
Relationships: Baines (Xtro-II)/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	The Blowing of the Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> NOTE: This story involves Fox Mulder and Lt. Bains from the movie X-tro II The encounter. For those of you who are unfamiliar, X-tro was a very bad movie featuring some pretty terrible actors in the lead roles. However, Nick, playing a soldier fighting against an alien invader, is the only bright spot in the entire show. He's young, buff and he's running around in a Tank shirt working up an adorable sweat. What more do you need in a film? For Nick only would I say that it was worth staying up late to watch on the Sci. Fi/Space channels or spending $1.00 and pulling it off the old release/cheap rack at the local video store. Also, Bains first name, to my knowledge is never actually mentioned so I tossed in 'Alex' as his first name, because, well obviously I have no imagination. Well, maybe some, I did think up this. RATING: NC 17. As usual. No major warnings for this short piece of work except to say this story is a little bit kinky, even for me :-} Contains explicit M/M sex. SPOILERS: None. I used the first few lines from the movie as my opening scene. But even that was only based loosely on a scene in the B flick. The contents and story line are fictional. Anyone who's seen the movie will get the gist and the rest, hopefully will like it anyway. FEEDBACK: Always welcomed, appreciated and answered. No flames please, because if you don't have anything nice to say... don't bother saying it at all... This story was not beta read, therefore any and all mistakes are purely my own.

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**The Blowing of Nexus  
by Demi-X**

  
"I'm telling you, we need to call Mulder in on this!" Dr. Dana Scully stated stubbornly to the two men who were staring hard at her.

"That Crazy bastard is not welcome on _my_ facility." Shouted back the equally angry, Dr. Sommerfield. He turned to the Under Secretary of Defense and said, "The last time Fox Mulder was in on _things_ , he ended up blowing the Nexus facility in Texas to smithereens!" 

Tired of the doctor's arguing, the Under Secretary shushed them both into silence and said, "I'm well aware of what Mulder did in Texas."   
He sighed heavily. "All right. I'm going to trust Dr. Scully's instincts on this one. We don't know what we've got going on down here. Maybe it is better that we call in someone who's been to the other side and lived to tell the tale." He stared down Dr. Sommerfield and then turned to Scully and said sternly, "You're responsible for him. Do I make myself clear?" 

Dana Scully shot a triumphant look at her colleague before answering demurring. "Crystal clear sir." 

The secretary turned around and eyed each one of the soldiers who were currently standing at attention in the 'War room'. The men had been listening to the entire conversation, and were standing so still, all four soldiers might have been made from obsidian.   
"In the mean time, your _muscle_ Dr. Sommerfield..." He said as he turned back to the seated doctors, "...will go to the same co-ordinates as the missing team members and check it out first."   
Packing his briefcase, he said to Dr. Scully, "I hope Mulder doesn't' fuck this up royally and destroy this installation too, like he did the one in Texas..."

Scully started to answer the man, but Lt. Alex Bains, one of the soldiers standing steadfast in the background, tuned out the bossy doctors voice. Instead, he focused in and thought about the last time he had seen Fox Mulder. It was back in Texas, at the now demolished Nexus site. The billion-dollar facility wasn't the only thing Mulder blew in the great state of Texas...  


* * *

"Lieutenant Bains. Come in." Mulder said invitingly to the soldier. 

Lt. Bains, clad in only a pale green hospital gown that was tied up in two places at the back steeped into the small examination room. "Mulder?" He quizzed. A mischievous grin lit up his face, displaying his pleasure at seeing Mulder again. 

"What?" Mulder said as he locked the door behind the young soldier. He brushed past the nightie clad man, to the examination table and hopped up on the end of it. 

"Dr. Scully is supposed to be giving me my regular physical today. What if she comes back and catches you in here? She'd be pretty pissed off to find you cheating on her, especially with the likes of me and in her own territory too." The small but volatile doctor scared Bains more than his drill Sargent had, back in the navy seal training program.   
Everyone knew in the facility knew that Dana Scully had her hooks into Fox Mulder; the real brains behind the Nexus project. If she were ever to find out that Mulder had a thing for pumped up soldiers, she would have killed both Mulder and the soldier.   
Who in this case, happened to be Bains; the buffed soldier Mulder had an affinity for. 

"Listen Bains." Mulder said, as he wrapped his arms around the soldier's waist and pulled the husky Lieutenant toward him.   
He settled Bains between his own spread legs and cupped the young mans bare ass cheeks firmly. Leaning in close, he captured the soldier's lush mouth.   
Mulder invaded, probed and captured Bains tender tongue and sucked it into his own mouth. After a few seconds demonstrating his domination over the younger man, he pulled back slightly and smiled at the flushed expression on the Lieutenant's face. The rosy colour left the younger man looking nothing less than breathtakingly beautiful.   
In the beginning, it had been the soldier's dark green eyes and thick fringe of dark lashes that had originally pulled Mulder to him. But then it was the lack of experience that Bains had with men that kept Mulder interested in the handsome young, fighting man.   
Most of the time his brainy girlfriend provided enough enjoyment for his sexual needs, but every so often, Mulder would feel an itch, followed by an incredible, irresistible pull. And when he felt that way, Mulder would have to go forth and seek out his young Lieutenant. For it was Bains only, who could satisfy his other, more masculine and brutish cravings.   
"You let me worry about Dana. She and I are only seeing each other, were not married you know." Mulder said finally.

"Much to her chagrin. I'm sure." Bains replied dryly. 

Mulder chuckled softly. "Are you jealous?" He asked as he kneaded Bains hard butt cheeks with firm hands.

Bains frowned. How could he be jealous of a woman? Especially when it was Mulder who insisted that Bains see no one else but him, man or woman.   
No. It was Mulder who was jealous at the thought of Bains sharing his considerable talents and exceptional body with another person.   
Envy for Dana Scully was not part of his personal baggage, but fear of her was. "I'm not jealous Mulder. You're the one who summons me, not the other way around. But If she finds out that you like giving as well as taking it up the ass... and with a grunt under her authority no less... she'll..." Bains hesitated for a second.   
"...Well you know very well that she has the power to deny any mission I might be sent on. All she has to do is write in that fucking little medical chart of hers..." He snorted in disgust.   
"...One word, true or not, and six years of training will go down the crapper..."   
He allowed Mulder to pull him closer but he kept on talking as the intellectual nibbled and sucked at the curve of his neck. Bains knew that Mulder was marking him with tiny purple/black hickeys, but he didn't care... As much as the Nexus physician frightened him, he could neither resist nor deny Mulder what he wanted.  
"She'll simply leave you Mulder... " Bains breathed heavily. He had thrown his head back in order to give Mulder greater access to his sensitive flesh. "...But she can ruin my career with one stroke of her pen." Mulder ran the middle finger of his right hand up the tight crevice of Bains hand in tandem with the word 'stroke'.

"God you're gorgeous." Mulder said after he had finally released the firm flesh of Bains neck. He smiled brightly at the lovely marks he had made there. "Don't worry, no matter what, I won't let Dana take you off the active duty roster. I promise."  
Mulder slowly ran his hands up Bains well muscled back, undoing the nightgowns ties as he reached them. As much as he loved the feminine roundness of Scully's body, the sweet scent of her perfume and the tastiness of her sex when he performed cunnilingus on her, Mulder didn't think he could ever get enough of the hard muscled physique of his 'soldier boy'.   
He delighted in the strong unique scent of the brave fighting man. The flatness of the man's chest and the must of his hairy armpit, all added to Bains maleness. Mulder craved Bains for his body, and though he did not love the man per se, he could never give him up. Ever. If it came down to it and Dana should make him choose, he would pick Bains. The soldier's stoic training meant that he made no demands on Mulder.   
Bains simply wanted to please him, and to be pleased in return, that's what made the sex between them so compelling. Mulder could always find another woman involved with the program to 'hook up' with, but he would never find another Bains. The highly trained soldier was his ultimate fantasy—ripped with muscles, male and willing.   
"I want to fuck you so bad. I missed you while you were out on maneuvers. Three weeks without your sweet ass is too long" Mulder kissed his way across Bains neck and proceeded to nip, bite and suck the flesh of the other well developed trapezoid muscle.  
"I saw you working out today." Mulder said, finally having had his fill of Bains visible flesh. "I had a hard on just watching you press the weights today. 

Bains smirked. "I saw you there, standing in the corner talking to Scully and the head shrinkers." He looked up a Mulder with veiled eyes and slowly sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, making sure to nibble at it.  
"I put a show on today. Just for you." He said hoarsely.   
Bains, though clearly the submissive partner in the relationship, knew that by performing the simple action of chewing on his lip and looking demurely up at Mulder, would drive the man wild. He knew very well that he had Mulder wrapped around his little finger; the scientist was hopelessly addicted to him and his body, which was why Bains worked so hard at keeping his muscles up.   
Just in case Mulder called him, he wanted to be ready for his lover.  
In the gym earlier, Bains knew that the doctors were discussing and evaluating the security teams' readiness for any situation. He could tell that Mulder was listening to what the boring scholars were saying, but he knew that his secret lover had one light hazel eye peeled on him at all times. Which made his little subliminal show of masculinity all the more pleasurable.  
"Did you like the way I bent over and worked my shoulders for you?" Asked Bains. Referring to when he had turned his back toward Mulder and the doctors, bent over at the waist and displayed his firm ass clad only in body hugging black lycra bike shorts to him.   
He had used the 30 lb. weights while folded in half and heaved them up, working his shoulders and trap muscles—who's inflated size, Mulder seemed to revel in. 

Mulder carded his fingers through Bains short brown hair and kissed the man before him deeply again. "I saw you." He ran hands down the sides of the handsome soldiers face and over his shoulders, pushing off the thin cotton fabric that separated him from Bains pale and smooth skin. He breathed in and out heavily at the sight of Bains nude form. "Why do you think I arranged this meeting?"

The soldier stood still and allowed himself to be visually examined. He was not ashamed of his body. 

Mulder noted a few fist sized bruises up the right side of the Lieutenant's ribs. He also spotted a large, ominous looking bruise over the left kidney. He covered up the bruise over the kidney with his hand and then pressed down hard on the large splotch of discoloration. Making the soldier wince.   
He noticed that Bains impressive cock bounced to attention at the sensation of the mild pain. Mulder smiled. You had to dig pain, if you were the type of soldier Alex Bains was; going out on the type of missions that he did. "How did you get these?" Mulder asked, his own cock aching for release from the confines of his pants. 

"I was in a fight..." Replied Bains shakily as Mulder wrapped his hand around his hard cock. "On the last mission, I had to kill the terrorist with my bare hands..." Bains pushed his groin toward Mulder.   
He groaned, and then managed to whisper huskily, "I snapped his neck..." just before Mulder let out a grunt and in one motion switched places with Bains. Now it was the soldier who was sitting on the small examination bed and it was Mulder who was standing before the Lieutenant, still fully clothed. 

"Undress me." Mulder ordered. 

Used to obeying orders, Bains reached out and began to undo the buttons of Mulder's dark green dress shirt. He pushed the dress shirt off and began exploring the scientists' smooth expanse of chest. First he started at one copper nipple, kissing and gnawing at it roughly and then he moved onto its identical mate.   
He too, took pleasure at the firmness of his lover's well muscled physique. Bains kissed and licked his way roughly across Mulder's torso, stopping just short of leaving a tell tale mark that someone—other than Dr. Scully—had been there. It would not do to have their secret relationship revealed by an innocent, ill-timed hickey. 

Mulder leaned back and moaned in pleasure as Bains gave him what Dana Scully would not... could not... He loved the masculine sex that occurred between him and the handsome Lt.   
Rough and tumble sex, in Mulder's opinion, could not be accomplished with a partner who only weighed a hundred pounds.   
He had been waiting for over three weeks for Lt. Bains to return from whatever covert mission that he had been sent on. For all of that time, he had missed his soldier boy. Mulder had arranged it so that he would be here today to meet his 'studdly' young Lt. a good hour before Scully was scheduled to give him the real exam. 

Bains had shown up today, for his prearranged physical exam that he, as well as the rest of his squad, had to go through before embarking on any new mission. The squad was to be sent, along with Mulder and a few more scientists, to another dimension. 

As Bains kissed and tongued his way over Mulder, Mulder himself reached down and undid his own dress pants, and sighed audibly when his own hard cock finally sprang free. As soon as he had stepped out of his pants, Bains reached down and grabbed a hold the formidable appendage. He made a tight fist and began to jerk Mulder off.   
Mulder let him do this for a few seconds, then he laid his hands on either side of the young Lt. face and forced his gaze up to meet his own. Bains stopped masturbating his lover, but he did not relinquish his grip on the hard organ confined inside of his large fist.   
Mulder searched Bains eyes and he thought silently that he could drown in them; they were so much like a large sea of green. The men studied each for few seconds, then Bains leaned in and kissed Mulder, this time softly. He gently bit on the lush deep red lips. Mulder returned the kiss, just as tenderly and at the same time, the men reached out and hugged each other tightly, simultaneously with the kisses.   
Mulder had missed Bains terribly, in fact, he had missed the young soldier more than he cared to admit. In the same token, Bains felt the same. Though Bains did not have anyone to keep his bed warm in-between liaisons with Mulder, like his lover had.

Mulder pulled back from the Lt. first. "Lay back Alex." He said, his voice husky with need. And Lt. Alex Bains did as he was instructed too. Mulder could smell the fresh scent of a masculine soap on his lover, and he had to grin at the chivalrous action of the soldier showing up for a physical examination freshly showered. He licked his lips and studied his completely trusting and totally compliant lover.   
Bains lay there, flat on his back, the exam table was just big enough to accommodate his large torso. His knees were bent and his large, clean feet lay flat on the bed. Mulder pulled out the stainless steel stirrups and the end of the tiny bed and guided the heels of Bains feet into the cold metal. He ran his hands up Bains powerful thighs and stopped his caresses when he reached the slim hips. He gripped on either side of them tightly and said as he pulled, "Alex. Move down the table."   
Bains said nothing, but he did as he was told. Mulder licked his lips once more, he couldn't wait to get inside of Bains's tight, tight ass. Mulder sank to his knees, at the end of the table there was a small ledge and it was there, where his knees rested; eye level with Bains ass.   
Mulder sighed, and then reaching out he separated the firm cheeks until he had a clear view of what he had been seeking. He noted that Bains was trembling slightly in anticipation of what was to come. Not waiting another second, Mulder leaned in close and ran his tongue roughly over Bains small, delicate opening. Bains instantly bucked and moaned at the intimate touch. Smiling only to himself and Bains ass, Mulder bit at the tender flesh on the inside of the soldier's thigh, hard enough to leave deep teeth marks. Then he sucked in the sensitive bit of skin and started to mark it and he did not quit until he was sure the spot would be deep purple and red in colour.

Bains was wriggling euphorically at the pleasurable pain of Molder's loving, erotic bite. He knew what Mulder liked, and Mulder knew what Bains like, and Mulder was all too happy to give Bains what he wanted. "Oh, yeah Mulder. Bite me again." He murmured. And this time, it was Mulder who followed orders by making an identical spot on the inside of the other thigh. Bains cock by this time was weeping and he desperately wanted to get off. But he did not dare attempt to masturbate himself, not without Molder's permission that way.

Mulder, done with biting, blew cool air directly onto Bains hot little hole and again ran his entire tongue over it, and then continued on with 'rimming' the writhing soldier. He could not get over how sweet his lover tasted. Not satisfied with simply using his tongue, Mulder wetted his index finger and none too gently inserted it all the way, to his third knuckle. Bains by this time was almost incoherent, he was so horny. He was silently begging Mulder to fuck him. The Lieutenants lips moved, but no words came out, only breathy exhalations.  
"Touch your self Alex." Mulder instructed. "I want to see you get off."

Bains hand immediately wrapped his fist around his throbbing cock and began to pump himself. 

Mulder inserted another long finger into Bains tender ass and continued to finger fuck him. He brought his eyes and body up so he could see over Bains flat abdomen, enabling him to watch as his lover get himself off. Mulder knew that Bains had abstained for the last three weeks therefore it would be long before the soldier would orgasm. He sucked in one testicle, then the other and then he released them from his mouth. Mulder said hoarsely while continuing to push his two fingers in and out of Bains ass, "Cum Alex. Right now."

Bains cock immediately shot jet after jet of thick milky fluid over his own chest. The soldier groaned and grunted his pleasure, knowing his lover liked to hear him whenever he had achieved orgasm. 

Hornier than he had been in weeks, Mulder stood up and stepped onto the shelve he had been kneeling on and stood between Bains legs. The soldier's feet were still in the stirrups and his thighs were still deliciously spread wide open; only for Mulder. He looked down at his lover, who was now looking up at him wide-eyed and sated. 

Bains ran the tip of his tongue over his swollen lower lip and said in a gravelly voice that drove Mulder wild, "Fuck me Mulder. Ride me hard. I want you so bad."

Mulder grabbed his own cock and guided his weeping head into Bains opening, which, despite Mulder's fingers being inside of him, was not really all that stretched. He entered the soldier in one painful stroke, not bothering to take his time or letting the Lt. grow accustomed to the invasion. Heedless of whether Bains was even comfortable or not. 

But the Lieutenant didn't mind, on the contrary, he liked it when Mulder got a little rough with him, he liked being dominated, only by Mulder though.

"Oh... Jesus Christ." Mulder groaned. "Oh yeah, Alex..." He said. "You are soooo tight... God you are so fucking beautiful right now... soooo tight." He reached down with one hand and grabbed Bains penis which was already semierect again.   
Mulder looked directly at Bains and as he thrust his hips and pumped his hand in time to each other, he said, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, we won't need a goddamned machine to put us into another dimension."   
His breath came in short gasps and after a few more powerful thrusts, Mulder pulled his cock out of Bains ass and watched as his cum pumped out, all over the soldier's genitals and chest. The hot fluid mixed in with the already cold jizz that Bains had left behind. A few seconds after that, once his fist had been lubricated by Mulder's juice, the healthy young Lt. Bains had his second orgasm of the session.  
Mulder collapsed on top of his lovers firm body and kissed the soldier deeply, uncaring of the wetness now slicking both of their bodies.

"Oh god Bains." Mulder murmured between kisses... "I could fuck you forever... After the experiment, come to my quarters and we'll have a late dinner. I want you inside of me..."  


* * *

Of course, later on that day, well after the experiment, all hell had broke loose and the events of the day culminated with Mulder blowing up the entire billion-dollar Texas facility.   
The powers that be were more than just a little pissed off at Mulder and his antics, so they quietly shipped off the scientist; sending him into forced seclusion.   
And Bains, much to his regret, never did to get a chance to see Mulder one last time... And unfortunately he had not had not seen him since.   


* * *

But now he thought about how much to his good luck, Scully was officially requesting that Mulder be brought in as a consultant, in order to examine the most recent pile of shit that had hit the fan in the company's latest attempt at dimension jumping.  
Dr. Dana Scully, who still had no idea that he and Mulder were screwing behind her back the whole time Mulder had been dating her the previous year.   
The virile soldier squirmed and then finally stood at ease; trying to quell his burgeoning hard-on. Yes, this was one mission that he was looking forward to. Bains only hoped that he and Mulder had time to get in a private visit before that bitch Scully sunk her claws back into him...   


End... 

* * *

JULY 1999.   
NOTE: This story involves Fox Mulder and Lt. Bains from the movie X-tro II The encounter. For those of you who are unfamiliar, X-tro was a very bad movie featuring some pretty terrible actors in the lead roles. However, Nick, playing a soldier fighting against an alien invader, is the only bright spot in the entire show. He's young, buff and he's running around in a Tank shirt working up an adorable sweat. What more do you need in a film? For Nick only would I say that it was worth staying up late to watch on the Sci. Fi/Space channels or spending $1.00 and pulling it off the old release/cheap rack at the local video store. Also, Bains first name, to my knowledge is never actually mentioned so I tossed in 'Alex' as his first name, because, well obviously I have no imagination. Well, maybe some, I did think up this.   
RATING: NC 17. As usual. No major warnings for this short piece of work except to say this story is a little bit kinky, even for me :-} Contains explicit M/M sex.   
PAIRINGS: Fox Mulder/Lt.'Alex' Bains.   
SPOILERS: None. I used the first few lines from the movie as my opening scene. But even that was only based loosely on a scene in the B flick. The contents and story line are fictional. Anyone who's seen the movie will get the gist and the rest, hopefully will like it anyway.   
FEEDBACK: Always welcomed, appreciated and answered. No flames please, because if you don't have anything nice to say... don't bother saying it at all... This story was not beta read, therefore any and all mistakes are purely my own.   
[email removed]   
---


End file.
